Submerge Me In This Darkness
by MutilatedHopes-CripplingFaiths
Summary: A teenage Gerard Way is attacked in an alley submerged in darkness, by darkness itself. Changed and twisted Gerards humanity is cast aside for something...much more blood firsty. Could he possibly live a normal life with such evil in his blood?
1. Let's sing the serenade of the centuries

Gerard POV

Lust stung through me; the deep smells, the dirt, the filth. Darkness and I became one in the night-washed alley. I clambered up, a coppery taste in my mouth. I touched my neck tenderly, blood was dripping out of it. I was alone. Whatever it was, had left me.

_Flash back-_

_My bottle crashed to the ground. The alcohol splashed against the ground as I jumped back in shock. The smell of liquor drifted into my flared nostrils. The alley I had just walked down was bustling with shadow to which had no master. Whisperers rolled of tongues that were invisible to me. I jumped around._

"_Who's there?" I hushed. No answerer. A sound like a blade slicing the air surrounded me. Coming closer and close...unstopping. The next thing I saw were a pair of red, lustful eyes nearing me and pearly white fangs. I was pushed against the wall, something bit down onto my neck. It was trying to empty me, dragging away my soul. I felt faint at the hands of this creature, hooded in black. I thrashed against it. He jumped away from me with a snarl._

"_Enough!" He hissed before I fell to the ground from exhaustion._

_Flash back over-_

I looked down at myself. My clothes ripped and hanging of me, covered in blood. My nails were long and filthy. I let my tongue trace along my teeth. Something was different. Not right. Where my normal teeth used to be had grown to long fangs. My heart thudded. What had I become?

My senses flared; I could hear the scratching of the dogs needle like nails grinding down the door; I could hear the heavy breath of a old man; I could smell honey sweet and pure; I started to understand the world for the first time, but was there anything hidden from my perception? I hit the wall in frustration. My knuckles stung, but to my surprise a hole appeared in the wall in which I had hit. I outstretched my hand...I stared down at it. Instincts took over me as I felt myself dig my somehow now strong nails into the wall, as if it was sponge. My feet pushed against the wall...I climbed up and up and up. Until I was sitting on the top of the building. What was I? I was some mutilated freak...but as I stared down at the cars and people running around, pathetically small and below me, the question changed... What were they? They called them human, but there was no humanity to be seen, just seclusion in the dazzling lights of New Jersey. No humanity could ever exist between there filth and grime, blood and spit, excretion and rats...

"_The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout __**Save us!**__… and I'll whisper __**no**__."_

Where was I supposed to go now? I couldn't go home. My parents would kill me if they saw me like this, or...would I kill them?

The only thing I could understand being? The only comprehendible answerer? I...I...was a vampire. I had told myself as a scared child that they didn't exist, now as a terrified teenager I would have to tell myself they did and I was one of them. I had joined the dark.

Where could I go? The only other place I knew...and no it wasn't a bar. I would go to my best friend's house, Franks. I jumped of the building into a crowd of people, landing perfectly on my feet in a clear spot. There was a hush people stared at me in amazement. I hissed and ran. I ran passed the vermin. I ran passed the prostitutes on the streets and the howling dogs. I stood around the back of Franks house. I picked up a pebble from his yard and threw it at his window gently. No answerer. I threw it again and again and again until the window was pulled open and a tired looking Frank appeared at the window.

"Geez Gee, did you get beaten up?" He shouted timidly. I shook my head. I plunged my nails into the walls and started climbing up them until I got to Franks window and threw myself inside to see a now very pale looking Frank in his batman boxers.

"Gee...what are you?" He said backing away. I stood there staring at him. I could hear his blood rushing through his body. I took a step forward.

"Frank, I think it's time you joined the dark side."

"Gee, stop it! You're creeping me out!" Frank cried.

"Does this creep you then?" I asked. Bearing my teeth...sorry Fangs. Frank gasped.

"Holy...fuck."

_**--A/C**_

_**Hello,**_

_**Hi,**_

_**Bonjour!**_

_**This is my first story/chapter! Hope you liked it!**_

_**I will carry on with it if you guys actually like it, but if you don't I'll just leave it as a one shot.**_

_**Your choice!**_


	2. Flitting, hurts

_**He had fainted, great.**_

_**I had picked him up, swiftly and put him onto his bed.**_

_**I should have died by now,**_

_**I should have bled to death;**_

_**All the blood had drained out of my body,**_

_**But I was still alive,**_

_**I mean...**_

_**What my comprehension allowed me to define as "alive."**_

I stood and looked into Franks mirror, if I was a vampire, then the whole NO reflection myth was bullshit. I had managed to get EVEN paler than I saw before; the wound on my neck had completely scabbed over; my hair was full of grime, my clothes dirty and probably the weirdest thing, I had purple eyes...yes purple, I guess I could work with purple though. Purple goes with black right? Oh And the obvious, I had a pair of gleaming fangs.

I couldn't be a vampire, this was all a dream. An insane, fantastic, watching way to many horror movie educed, dream. Or was it? All of the sudden I felt like I could faint too. This was too much, vampire were made up...but, but, but-what else you explain this insanity; explain insanity with INSANITY. Great, great...great, great,

"Gee...Gee, GERARD!" I heard Frank whisperer from beside me, I whipped around to see him sitting up.

"You...you...you're...a..." He stammered. Jesus Christ this was going to take a while.

"Vampire." Got there in the end.

"Frank..." I could feel his blood beating through him body, at such a fast speed. His heart raced against the long hands of time.

"Don't come near me!" He said harshly as I tried to get closer to him. I tried to hear if any one was walking around the house, they weren't all I could hear was snoring and the beating of hearts.

"What happened to you?" He asked shakily.

"Y'know. Drunk. Alley. Attacked, except...this guy, I'm guessing was a vampire." I smiled. He went pale at the sight of my fangs.

"So if you're a vampire..you should be able to hear my heart beat?" I nodded. Frank got up, breathing heavily and passed me some weights.

"Extra strength?" I took both weights of him threw them into the air, casually, and then caught/balances them on the tips of my index fingers. I smiled smugly; bullies were going to pay.

"Speed?"

"Yes."

"Flitting?"

"What the hell?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Like...flying..."

"Umm..." I got up on his bed and jumped of it, crashing to the ground. I pushed myself up awkwardly.

"So much for flitting then." I yawned.

"And I was getting excited..."

"Shut. It. Frank." I laughed, rubbing my nose which had been rubbed viciously against the carpet as I fell.

"Umm...urr..."

"Telepathy, no. Sightseeing, no." I told him.

"Wow, suckish. Much." I stared at him, I had just told him I was a VAMPIRE and he was cracking up over my lack of powers, geez, something was wrong with him.

"Frankie. I think you should sleep on this." He looked at the clock on the wall, 5:24 AM. Maybe not, then.

"I should go..." I sighed.

"You should shower before hand, you don't want MAMA and Papa Way freaking." Frank laughed. Oh my god, what was wrong with him?

"Right." I mumbled before hopping into the shower and out again. Water burnt against my skin as I had closed my eyes. This couldn't be happening to me. What was going to do? Did I need to drink regularly? Did I not have too? Jesus...

"Gee! C'mon! You're gonna be back later if you take any more time!" Frank told me sternly. Thank god his mom was a heavy sleeper. I jumped out of the shower and got changed back into my grimy clothes. I walked through Franks room, sun light was just dancing through his window. I opened into apprehensively and put my finger into the light. Nothing happened. I sighed. So I could go out in the day.

"These myths are bull aren't they?" Frank chuckled as I climbed out of the window solemnly.

"Comic book store. 12. Be there or...be square?" Frank told me. I was just thankful my best friend wasn't trying to shove a stake into my heart, yet.

----------------------

Home

-----------------------

I fumbled around with my keys and opened the door clumsily. Mikey was sitting on the couch in the living room, big black circles around his eyes. Yeah, Mikey's my ultra un-cool, in a good way, geeky, punk-rock, younger brother.

"Where have you been? Did you get beaten up? Have you been drinking liquor?" He questioned me.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I sighed walking upstairs stiffly

"Mom and Pa think you were staying at Franks."

"I was."

"Liar." He snarled as I closed my door this a thud and collapsed onto my bed. Poor Mikey, all he ever did was try and look out for me. I was SUCH a shitty ass brother. OUCH! I knocked my head of my shelf. I was hungry, but for what?

**Well they encourage your complete cooperation,  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.**

So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!

A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)  
**  
I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!**


	3. These ghosts are blinding my senses

"Hey dude!" Frank and I did our, I must say-nerdy, handshake. His eyes stuck on my clamped shut mouth though.

"Dear god don't make it obvious." I whispered.

"What? I just want to kiss you SO much I'm attracted to looking at your amazing lips." Frank said loudly, great, they didn't know I was a vampire, but they now thought I was gay.

"Oh shut up you pervert." I said sternly, a hint of amusement tainting my lip. I felt my tongue move around my teeth. This was to strange. Frank payed for his comic and we walked out of the shop.

"Geez, did you really have to wear pants THAT tight?" Frank asked laughing. I looked down at my black skinny jeans, black converse and Black Flag t-shirt.

"I like them." I laughed staring down at his EQUALLY tight pants, covered with rips and Misfits badges.

"Not like you can talk any way." I yawned. I was going to have to go back to school in 2 days. It was going to be hell. I was surprising myself, I wasn't really yearning blood or anything, yet. We walked through the crowds of people, sunlight burning my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No Frank! I'm not oh-fucking-kay!" I said under my voice. How wasn't he freaking out? This was insane. Some guy knocked into Frank.

"Jesus Christ; watch where you're going!" Frank said jumping back, staring at the giant, musclely, jock that was glaring at him.

"Ooh, sorry. I didn't know you were on your period! You and your faggy friend." He laughed half heartedly staring at a girls chest whilst doing so. I bit down on my lip. Dear god I wanted to kill him.

"You want to say that again, ass?"

"That you and your boyfriend should get a room." He laughed. God, I blew it then. I jumped on him and pushed him to the ground. Punching him wildly.

"Why don't you get some manors? You dick!" I told him ass Frank tried to pull me off him.

"C'mon Gee; he isn't worth it..." The boy struggled underneath me, but his strength was no match for mine.

"Gerard!" Frank said again and I stared down at the bewildered boy. The next thing that happened startled me. The crowd that was around became quiet. The most amazing smell overcame me. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Cool of, he may be a jerk, but he doesn't deserve this." I looked around. A girl was standing next to me. She had coal, black hair; pale white skin, heavy eye makeup framing her hazel eyes and red lips that were curled into a smile. I jumped of the boy shocked by her. She bent down and pulled him up. She must have known him; probably his girlfriend.

"Get off, you freak!" He mumbled as he walked briskly of, shrugging her away. They didn't know each other. The why did she do that? She took a deep breath in, glancing at me before being pulled away by a guy with spiky black and green hair.

"C'mon Lindsey. No one appreciates good will here." He said.

"You're right, Jimmy." She said throwing a look at me before walking of. Her smell still filled my nostrils. I NEEDED her.

"Fuck, Gee. ANGER MANAGEMENT comes to mind." Frank chuckled pulling me away from the crowd, but I was still staring at the girl who was walking away from me. Lindsey.

-------------------

The next day

--------------------

I sat on my bed, a dizzy feeling coming over me. I felt so hungry, so thirsty and I knew what it was for, but where could I get blood? Like hell could I go hunting in New Jersey. I got up and ran downstairs. My dad was sitting in the lounge with Mikey. Mom had went out leaving us instruction for how to cook dinner. Steak. Steak came in packets, with blood in them. Blood.

"Dad, I'm going to cook dinner!" I shouted. My vision splitting at this point.

"Oh okay. Gee, I like mine bloody!" Dad laughed.

"Me too!" Oh god...bloody. My stomach rumbled. I cut open the packet and looked down at the red, thick liquid surrounding the meat. I put the meat on the grill before solemnly staring down at the packet drenched in blood. I couldn't be THAT desperate...could I? Oh god, I felt sick about what I was going to do. I lifted up the packet and took a deep, willing, disgusted slurp on the blood. It tasted like shit, but oh god...It made me feel so good. My head seized to ache as I slurped down the rest. I put the packet in the bin and prepared dinner.

After dinner I went out to the park. Sitting on the swing, rain pouring down. My eyeliner had ran and I sat there, unable to shiver.

"And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there." I cried. What was I? I clenched the iron chains on the swings, so tightly I could feel them grind and join together. I was a monster. I was evil. I was a killer. I looked up from the beached ground to see a shadowy figure standing on the other side of the park. I girl. The girl. Her skirt clung to her, as did you black t-shirt clung to her chest. Her chunky biker boots covered almost all her pale white legs...her black hair stuck to her face, shivering- she stared at me. I jumped up.

"We could be in the park and dancing by a tree, kicking over blades we see or a dark beach with a black view and pin-pricks in the velvet catch our fall" I sang, crying solemnly. The ghostly figure swayed forward slightly ,as if she was going to come over to me, but she turned and walked away. I choked on my tears. A monster, I say. A monster.

**It's the tearing sound of love-notes  
Drowning out these gray stained windows  
And the view outside is sterile  
And I'm only two cubes down  
I'd photocopy all the things that we could be  
If you took the time to notice me  
But you can't now, I don't blame you  
And it's not your fault that no one ever does**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
But you don't work here anymore  
It's just a vacant three by four  
And they might fill your place  
A temporary stand-in for your face  
This happens all the time  
And I can't help but think I'll die alone**

So I'll spend my time with strangers  
A condition and it's terminal  
In this water-cooler romance  
And it's coming to a close  
We could be in the park and dancing by a tree  
Kicking over blades we see  
Or a dark beach with a black view  
And pin-pricks in the velvet catch our fall

_**[Chorus]**_****

I know you don't work here anymore _**[x6]**_****

Sometimes I think I'll die alone, sometimes I think I'll die alone  
Sometimes I think I'll die alone, live and breathe and die alone  
Sometimes I think I'll die alone, sometimes I think I'll die alone  
Sometimes I think I'll die alone, I'd think I'd love to die alone

Just take  
I think I'd love to die  
Me down  
I think I'd love to die  
Just take  
I think I'd love to die  
Me down  
I think I'd love to die alone _**[x4]**_**  
Live and breathe and die alone  
I think I'd love to die alone **_**[x2]**_****

I think I'd love to die alone


End file.
